


Puberty

by alexis_payne18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I just watched the season of x factor and needed to write about it, M/M, Mentions of First Time, Minor Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, No Smut, Sequel?, The X Factor Era, Ziam Ficathon, lots of fluff, mention of bottom Zayn, mentions of top liam, minor zayn malik/rebecca ferguson, pinning, x factor ziam, ziam, ziam is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexis_payne18/pseuds/alexis_payne18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn goes through puberty and Liam starts to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy angst ziam and pinning liam and zayn and Louis being a genius lol idek but enjoy

It had been a long night and Liam was sitting bottom bunk in the x factor contestant’s house. He can hear the silent puffs of air coming from Zayn, his band member. As Liam sat there staring straight up to were the top bunk laid and Zayn slept, he thought about his life this time on the x factor. When Liam came on his second audition he had a set up mind saying he was going to prove Simon Cowell wrong and that he was defiantly in it to win it. Once Liam had sang cry me a river and swept the judges off their feet he played the game the safe way which meant, staying up late rehearsing his songs, spending minimal amount of time with his friends, choosing songs that he knew he could sing, and trying is hardest to keep his time going. Liam was going great being told that the other candidates for the x factor should be fearful of Liam. It was during the early stages of x factor when Liam went to McDonalds with his friend Aiden Grimshaw and met Zayn Malik. Liam thought that he was older judging by the way Zayn had a baby face. His jawline was covered by the baby fat and his eyes were too wide for his face and he looked like an overgrown puppy. Liam had a small chat with Zayn learning that he actually was older than Liam and that maybe they could be friends. Liam went on only talking to Zayn when he passed his giving a small hello and good luck. It was around the time of mid boot camp when there was only 25 acts left and Liam and Zayn along with Liam’s friends Harry Styles and other candidates Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan were still in the competition. There was a group of boys standing on the stage hearing the names of the people who made it being called. The last name was said and Liam felt miserable, hadn’t even made it as far as he did the last time.  Liam walked backstage seeing boys just like him crying feeling gutted that they were being sent home. The feeling was terrible like their dreams were crushed and they weren’t good enough to make it, which was true because Liam’s name wasn’t called none of his friends names were called only Aiden and Liam was happy for him but Liam was too busy hosting his own pity party. Liam was packing his bag filling his clothes when someone told him they want all the boys backstage again. Liam stopped wiped his eyes and face clearing away any signs of disappointment. When Liam went back there stood dermont.

 

“The judges have called back nine contestant from the boys and girls categories, the boys are Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, and Louis Tomlinson” Dermont said. Liam and the other boys that were called walked back on stage already seeing the girls in a group on one side of the stage. Liam and the boys including Zayn stood there seeing the judges already there. Simon, Louis, and Nicole sat at their judges table looking down at Liam and the other people.

 

“Hello thank you so much for coming back, I know that judging from some of your faces that this is really hard, we thought long and hard about it and we thought of each of you as individuals, and we just feel that you are too talented to let go of, and we think it would be a great idea to have two separate groups” Nicole said. Liam was going through a wheel of emotions from confident and nervous to sad and distraught then now to confuse and nervous back again.

 

“We decided to put you both through today” Simon finished. Liam’s cycle ended with happiness as he heard those words clarifying that he wasn’t through yet. Liam quickly turned to see Zayn his smile fitting his chubby cheeks as he clenched his fist and cheered. Liam smiled quickly hugging his new band members. They quickly fled to where the contestants were hugging and all in all being happy. Liam smiled as he remembered that day, now as he laid down looking at a row of wooden sticks holding up a fluffy mattress and a sleeping Zayn.

* * *

 

Liam had woken up by the soft pressure on his shoulder shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes to see Zayn staring down at him with his big puppy dog eyes. Liam smiled signaling that he was awake.

 

“Leeyum Simon wants us in his office in an hour get up” Zayn said. Liam got up out of his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes looking at Zayn. Zayn was wearing just a pair of white boxer briefs and a navy blue t shirt that looked like Liam’s. He looked adorable and Liam wanted to just cuddle the cute boy.

 

“Leeyum c’mon go shower you stink” Zayn said, Liam liked the way Zayn said his name. Liam knew he was attracted to Zayn when he first met Zayn the puppy boy looking like an adorable little boy that happened to be older than Liam. Liam was happy when he was put into a band with Zayn two weeks ago and honestly he didn't think they would become best friends but they did, even forming a small bromance named Ziam. Liam got up hopping into the shower getting ready.

* * *

 

Liam wasn't sure when it happened but it did happen. Liam had noticed the jaw line first the way the fat was consistently disappearing off his face making his jawline poke out provocatively. Liam first thought maybe the boy was just losing a bit of weight with all the exercising they all had been doing. Then while they were all in rehearsal they were singing total eclipse of the heart and when Zayn high note was coming up his voice went down an octave and then back up two. It was apparently Zayn’s first voice crack and Zayn smiled but it wasn't his normal squished cheeks smile it was a smirk almost looking smug. Liam thought okay Zayn is sick then and went on making sure Zayn was okay worried that the boy’s throat would end up hurting or something.

* * *

 

 They were just dancing having some fun during rehearsals when a couple girl contestants stopped by just chatting up Harry and having a laugh with Louis and Niall when Liam looked in the corner. He saw Zayn chatting with Rebecca, Zayn throwing his head back in laughter mirroring Rebecca. Liam knows he shouldn't be mad at Zayn and that it was probably just friendly chatter until Zayn pulled his phone out typing in a number as Rebecca recited her number a blush on her face as she ducked her head down. Liam knows it was rude to glare at Rebecca and to ignore Zayn the next day when it turned out on the papers that they went on a ‘date’ and were ‘happily together’ the next day.  Liam wasn't thinking at all when he and Louis were watching the other acts practice their performance. He wasn't thinking when he made a comment about one the dancers saying she was fit. He almost exploded when Louis went to the microphone, while the dancer he complemented was stretching, saying,

 

“Hey girl I’m sorry love but my friend Liam over here thinks your fit” Louis said loudly into the microphone, Liam eyes flew open and he went to Louis and shoved him lightly. The girl laughed blush scattering on her cheeks.

 

“Hello my name is Danielle thank you but you should know I think you’re quite fit too” she said winking at a red Liam and walking off. Louis shoved him back laughing at Liam.  Liam knew that the only reason he said that was because he was still mad at Zayn.  Two nights after that Liam was so mad that Zayn didn't even care that Liam was ignoring him and decided on setting up a date with Danielle the dancer. Liam probably wasn't thinking because at the end of the night he kissed Danielle and when he woke up to the door being slammed he knew Zayn finally gave a damn.

* * *

 

They were practicing rehearsing their positions and dancing and Liam and Zayn were ignoring each other when there dance coordinator stopped them.

 

“Look I’m not stupid I know something going up between Zayn and Liam I mean you could bloody cut the tension with a knife and it’s still be 10 feet thick” The man said, Zayn and Liam looked at each other from across the stage. Liam hadn’t really taken a look at Zayn since the day Zayn and Rebecca happened and what he saw was new and unfimiluar. Zayn’s Jawline was sharp it could literally cut diamonds and his eyes shrunk almost fitting to his face as his cheek bones now stood out dominating his face his hair was longer and was now styled in a quiff and Zayn went from adorable to hot. If Liam thought he was adorable before it was amazing how hot and sexy he looked now.

 

“I going to sit outside till you put your differences aside and Louis, Harry, Niall come with me” the man said walking out with the rest of the boys. Liam looked at Zayn, hot Zayn, and the Zayn he wondered what sound he would make when Liam tugged on his hair.

 

“So Leeyum are you going to tell me why you have been ignoring me” Zayn said.

 

“I wasn’t ignoring you I was just distracted by other things and…” Liam started.

 

“You mean people, I saw the papers Liam who is she is she a fling” Zayn said almost angrily losing the sweet Leeyum part.

 

“She is someone I’ve been talking to and what about you I mean Rebecca honestly Zayn you’re going against her not with her, you’re with me, I-I mean with us, the boys y’know, One Direction” Liam said stuttering.

 

“I like her she’s funny and adorably shy and nice and she’s a girl and you know I already doubt my sexuality but she’s different and I know were against each other but I like her” Zayn said walking closer to Liam. Zayn completely ignored the part where Liam called him his, oh how Zayn wished he was Liam’s.

 

“I didn’t know you felt that way and Zayn what’s wrong with being bisexual it’s not a crime I mean if you think that then I see why we can’t be friends now”  Liam said hiding the hurt coursing through him.

 

“Look Leeyum I like you way more than a band mate or best friend I like you loads and Rebecca doesn't compare to you but were in a band and you probably don’t even like me like that” Zayn said looking down almost shamefully.

 

“You doughnut I do like you like that maybe even more now that I notice your jawline and cheekbones and your eyes Zayn god your eyes there hazel and perfect and I could stare into them all day” Liam admitted walking up to Zayn taking Zayn hands off his face and cupping his face in his own hands.

 

“Liam I didn’t know you thought that about me but “Zayn said.

 

“But what I mean I like you and you like me” Liam said getting his hopes up.

 

“But...” Zayn said taking Liam hands off his face stepping back.

 

“But were in a band together and I’m Muslim which mean my family, my religion looks down to people like me, bisexual is not something we proudly say and Leeyum what if we break up or get in a fight that stuff effects that band and we shouldn’t we- we can’t” Zayn said shooting down Liam’s feelings.

 

“Honestly Zayn I don’t think anyone really cares that were bi and your family look if they love you enough then they will except you I mean my parents, when I came out my mom was happy for me and yeah my dad was off about it at first but after a week he accepted me and were back to how we were when they thought I was straight” Liam said fighting off the tears that wanted to come out.

 

“Liam I am Muslim my parents care about our religion and were in a band Liam so we can’t and I won’t” Zayn said walking off the stage running to their room. Liam looked down and he decided to just sit for a while. Liam sat there when the rest of the boys walked back into the room. Liam felt sad and he broke down when he put his hands to his face and felt the dampness of his cheeks as he cried because Zayn didn’t want him.

 

“Liam what happened are you alright” Harry said running to Liam hugging him. Liam cried into harry shoulder as he felt Niall hug him from behind. At least he still had the other boys.

* * *

 

When Louis walked into Liam and Zayn’s room the first thing he saw was Zayn on his top bunk crying into a pillow that Louis had guessed was Liam by the way Liam’s bed was made except for the top pillow missing (and probably in Zayn’s arms). Louis climbed up the small white ladder wondering if the top bunk can even carry this much weight.

 

”Zayn” Louis called out whispering. Zayn lifted his face from the pillow his eyes rimmed an angry red and his face a blotchy mess. Louis felt bad for Zayn hugging him as he stuffed his face into the pillow that smelled just like Liam with the cologne and fruity shampoo.

 

“What happened” Louis said.

  
“I like Liam and were in a band together” Zayn said.

 

“So there is nothing wrong with that I mean I’m pretty sure none of us would care if you two dated and If you’re wondering what happens when you two get into a fight well just know we will be there to help you both out because honestly we all knew you and Liam had something special and honestly a love like that is what you get once in a lifetime ( :3).” Louis said.

 

“I’m Muslim my parents won’t like the idea of me being bisexual” Zayn said sitting up.

 

“Zayn do you really think your parents wouldn't love you anymore because your bi” Louis said.

 

“Well I mean I would hope not” Zayn said. Louis sighed.

 

“Zayn give me your phone, unlocked please” Louis said.

 

“Why what are you going to do “Zayn said his eyes going big.

 

“Trust me I promise I won’t do anything that will affect you” Louis said. Zayn sucked in his breath getting his phone out from his back pocket unlocking it handing it to Louis. Louis looked at it then tapped some buttons before raising the phone to his ear. Zayn’s eyes went wide again but then he reminded himself Louis won’t do anything to hurt him.

 

“Hello is this Mrs. Malik” Louis said. Zayn clenched his fist.

 

“I am calling to inform you that your son has been put in with a band” Louis said as Zayn sucked in a breath.

 

“You know oh goody goody now I think you are wondering who I am and why I’m calling you on Zayn’s phone” Louis said. Zayn heard his mother voice but couldn't make out the words.

 

“Zayn has told me about his religion and how they are against Bisexual, and homosexual people” Louis said. Zayn bit his lip it was like his first time watching batman wondering what was going to happen next.

 

“Well ma’am I am Louis W. Tomlinson I am 1/5 of Zayn’s band, One Direction I would happily tell you that me, a boy named Harrold, and another named Liam are all bisexual and if you have a problem with that will you please speak up now” Louis said. Zayn stared in shocked and Louis just sat the phone in the middle of them and put it on speaker.

 

“Son that is alright I mean I see all of you on the show you all make my boy happy and as long as he is happy we love all of you already regardless of your sexuality” Zayn’s mom said. Louis smirked at Zayn as Zayn’s eyes lit up with hope.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Malik now I have to go I am glad you accept us and behalf of 3/5 of One Direction we love you” Louis said hanging up.

 

“Okay so maybe they don’t care if I’m Bi but what about the-“Zayn started.

 

“The band Zayn honestly we know you and Liam like each other and who are we to say that you guys can’t be together and I already told you what happens if you two fight, now Zayn you make your move next I already did what I needed to do” Louis said smiling at Zayn getting off the bunk and walking out the room.

* * *

 

The boys were nervous waiting there with Simon and the other contestants waiting to see if they would make it to the next round. Zayn was thinking about his experience and what had happen three nights ago and Liam was avoiding Zayn and Zayn just wanted to apologize but the guard dog that was Niall didn’t let him. Liam had been sleeping in Niall’s room as he had an empty top bunk.

 

“One Direction” dermont said smiling as all the boys smiled and cheered as they hugged Simon and walked backstage. Zayn was happy and even thought Liam didn’t hug him opting to hug Louis again instead of Zayn. They were heading to the waiting room where they saw all the other contestants that had already been named safe sat. Liam said he needed to go bathroom and when Niall looked down Zayn shot Louis a smile and mouthed thank you before following after Liam hoping Niall didn’t see him. When Zayn walked in the bathroom he saw Liam, well his feet. Liam was in a stall and when he came out Zayn hid behind the bathroom door as Liam washed his hands, honestly Zayn felt like a stalker but he was just love-struck. When Liam walked out he was pushed to a wall and all he could think was, Zayn kisses like he sings intense, beautifully, and sweet. Zayn’s lips were kissing Liam and Liam smiled because finally. They kissed long and hard outside the bathroom and in the narrow hall before Zayn pulled away huffing air out rapidly.

 

“I am a doughnut, I thought that my parents wouldn’t love me if I was bisexual and that the band would fall apart if we broke up, but Liam I was wrong my parents accepted Louis, Harry and you and I’m sure they will accept me just fine, and for the band well we have the boys and they can help put us into place if we ever have a falling out” Zayn said stopping every few words to take a breath. Liam smiled his hands on Zayn’s waist as Zayn had his arms holding himself up against the wall.

 

“Of course Zayn your parents love you and we all love you, maybe me more than the others but that’s okay, I hope” Liam said. Zayn smiled leaning in for another Kiss but Liam moved flipping them so that Zayn was now pressed to the wall as Liam grabbed him tight and held him against the length of his body.

 

“Do you not want to kiss me” Zayn asked shyly blush building on his now manly face.

 

“God Zayn of course I want to kiss you do you know what you do to me especially now that you went through the stages of puberty and Zayn of course I want to kiss I just have to make this right” Liam whispered his lips brushing Zayn’s as he talked. Zayn looked right into Liam’s eyes loving the intimacy.

 

“Zayn Malik will you be my boyfriend” Liam asked smiling.

 

“Of course you doughnut, and about me going through puberty, babe look in a mirror you’re flawless now what will happen when you hit puberty” Zayn said thinking about it now made his stomach stir with need. Liam smiled looking at Zayn once more before he leaned down to Zayn’s lips kissing him gently.

 

“The boys are probably wondering where we are” Liam said stopping the kissing that turned gentle to hot making his pants tighten.

 

“Let them wonder” Zayn said arching his back making his hips grind into Liam’s letting out a grunt.

 

“Zayn we need to take this slow” Liam said wanting to desperately but needed to take things slow so they could have a proper relationship.

 

“Fine, but when we do Leeyum you better make it incredible for me have me aching for days” Zayn said seeing Liam turn the color of a tomato.

 

“Baby your ridiculous this is going to be hard for me but trust me our first time together will have you trying to walk for weeks.” Liam teased getting off of Zayn sticking his hand out for Zayn to take. Once Zayn grabbed his hand Liam kissed him softly on the lips before they walked back to the waiting room seeing everyone but Belle Amie. When everyone saw them they all smiled and Zayn and Liam proudly held each other’s hands smiling brightly.

“Well finally got your act together I see just try not to be so loud okay guys were still in a band together” Louis said smiling at Zayn.

 

“God Louis way to ruin a moment for the new couple” Someone said from across the room. Zayn and Liam smiled and they knew things were going to be okay.

 

“Mates you could at least congrad…” Zayn said before his voice cracked again and when his talked again is was raspy and deep and Liam fucking loved Puberty.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and this was something i wrote like in an hour and I did a quick revise and edit but other than that it is just a small story i don't plan on a sequel but if i get enough request i might do one


End file.
